The Multi-Ethnic Study of Atherosclerosis (MESA) http://mesa-nhlbi.org/external disclaimer is a study that investigate the prevalence, correlates, and progression of subclinical CVD and risk factors that predict progression to clinically overt CVD, and that predict progression of subclinical disease itself, in a population-based sample of 6,800 ethnically diverse men and women. The cohort was recruited from six Field Centers and characterized with respect to coronary calcification using computed tomography, ventricular mass and function using magnetic resonance imaging, and other measures at baseline. Several subclinical disease measures were repeated in 3 subsequent examinations. Participants will be followed for identification and characterization of incident CVD events and interventions received.